


Some other beginning's end

by Jadesky1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, Stargate: The Ark of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesky1/pseuds/Jadesky1
Summary: Post series short-fic on how Vala and Daniel might finally navigate their way to each other. With a few nudges from Teal'c and Tomin.I re-watched SG-1 recently. Still love it and wish we'd had just a little bit more post-Unending. Maybe one-day we will.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Vala Mal Doran, Vala Mal Doran & Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran & Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran/Tomin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Vala was walking back to her quarters after giving SG-4 a briefing on the planet they would be visiting in their next mission, and that had briefly been one of the places she'd considered calling a home until boredom set in and she'd once again moved on. The planet P5X-62-something or other -- Relso, to locals -- had very little fresh water and so the society had fairly advanced filtration and water reclimation technology that Earth was hoping to barter for.

She probably should have been going herself, and would have been had SG-1's next mission not also required her presence. Ever since her 'incident' with Athena, she'd been having flashes of memory from her time as Qetesh, and one had revealed a possible location for a store of Naquada the Goauld had hidden away before her overthrow. Of course, Vala couldn't recall exactly how long before, so it was a longshot, but one worth taking, as with Ba'al gone and the Ori's forces pretty much defeated, the ridiculous men in Washington were again trying to cut the funding for the SGC. Vala knew she'd been less than helpful last time and she was determined to make up for that 'misunderstanding' and show her continued value to anybody that might doubt it.

SG-4's mission destination had also been her suggestion. She'd been trying to work out what resources and technology those slimy politicians might think worth the expenditure the Star Gate programme required to keep it going, Naquada had been top of her list, and when Sam had mentioned drinking water being a growing issue for many parts of her adopted planet, Vala had known just where to send them. She'd also suggested a few planets with lots of ice and no inhabitants to complain about its removal. Sam had promised the geology team would take a look with a MALP when a space opened in the gate schedule.

She moved out of the way of a couple of on-coming airman, and returned their greetings with a distracted nod before continuing on her way.

Vala still wasn't convinced this would be enough, apparently US Senators' desire for treasure exceeded her own by far... she was deep in thought trying to work her way through her most recent memory fragments for any leads, some of which she'd prefer not to revisit, but she'd do everything she could to help her team and other SGC friends.

She just wished what was returning to recently her was more 'useful intelligence' as Cam would have put it, and less flashbacks regrading Qetesh's favourite sexual positions. It was making her tense and distracted, and making being around Daniel more frustrating than usual. She knew she was being even more short-tempered in his presence than was typical, but she couldn't seem to stop herself recently.

She'd considered asking Teal'c to help her learn to meditate, or Kel'no'reem, whatever it was he did. Well it was more that Sam had suggested it - Vala's go-to remedy had been going out and getting drunk with Sam, but her friend wasn't always available these days, and after a particularly vivid memory and the heavy night that followed, Sam had pleadingly suggested she look for another coping mechanism before they both came down with alcohol poisoning or a hangover that even painkillers and an IV together couldn't cure. Only Sam knew about the continuing memory flashes so far, she'd suggested Vala share this with someone else but was doing her best not to push.

She was pretty sure Sam meant a professional, but maybe Teal'c would satisfy her. Being around Muscles calmed her. That alone was a good thing, right?

Vala stopped and paid attention to her surroundings, the door she was outside of wasn't her quarters, it was Daniel's office. She sighed. Her subconscious was not her friend right now. Of course she wanted to be with Daniel, she always wanted to be with him, that was the major part of her problem, and being with him right now would cause more problems, not help her find a solution. And a solution was her mission right now. She was all about solutions.

At least his door was closed which meant he wasn't in his office currently. Vala decided, Teal'c it would be. She spun on her heels to head in the direction of the Jaffa's quarters only to rock-back on them when she saw Daniel at the end of the corridor, gazing at her with an odd expression.

Right, he was probably wondering what she wanted considering she was stood in front of his office door. She put on her best flirty grin (nothing wrong here) and walked towards him, only to pause after a few steps, something was wrong - the way Daniel was holding himself was off, the usual level of restless energy or fixed concentration were absent. This wasn't Daniel. Her smile fell at almost the same time as one rose on the face of the 'not-Daniel' in front of her. "Vala, it is good to see you again."

"Tomin?" There was no mistaking the way he said her name, even if it was coloured by Daniel's voice. "You're using the stones?" Daft question, of course he was. 'Ask better questions, Vala!'

Tomin-Daniel nodded. "I'm sure you're wondering why?"

Ok, so on to question 3... She walked up until she was stood in front of him, "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

He nodded. "All is well, I've returned home. I'm here to deliver a message from the new leaders of my world. And...," he reached forward to take her hand, "to see you".

His thumb stroked gently across her knuckles. "Right!" Her voice came out croaky. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Right, I'll take you to General Landry." Vala freed her hand from his grip and took a hold of his, Daniel's, jacket sleeve instead, attempting to guide him to the General's office. But Tomin-Daniel didn't budge. Vala turned back with a question on her lips...

He looked apologetic, "I'm afraid I don't have the time, Dr Jackson's link to the stone is very weak." He reached into a jacket pocket, I concluded writing it down was the best option." He handed her a folded sheet of paper. "I assure you it is all good news. It is a message of peace and a hope for future co-operation between our people."

Vala let go and stepped back to observe him. "That's a lovely message to hear, but why are you the messenger?"

Tomin's sad smile returned, looking strange on Daniel's face. "I wished to say goodbye to you and give you your freedom from me. Not that anyone could ever really do that. Even if the war had not happened, and I had not done all I did, your place was never with me, I understand that now."

He took Vala's hand again and she let him. "Tomin, what are you saying?"

Tomin looked around the empty, grey-concrete hallway before meeting her gaze again. "You've chosen your home and your family. It's here. You owe me nothing, Vala, yet I owe you so much. I'm here to say you are free of your ties to me." His expression turned wry,"I'm sorry it took so long, but without Origin to follow, we needed to figure out how all our ceremonies and legal matters should now work."

This had to be one of the top 5 strangest moments Vala had had in recent times... and the corridor was no place to be having it, she took Tomin-Daniel by the hand and led him into Daniel's office, closing the door firmly behind them before turning back to her companion. "So, we're divorced?"

Tomin nodded. "As long as you consent."

"Yes. Of course!" Vala winced at how enthusiastic that had sounded, but Tomin didn't look offended. "Sorry, I'm just surprised that's all it takes. Don't I need to sign something? Or prostrate at the very least?"

Tomin's smile became slightly less pained. "No more prostration. That was the first thing to go."

Vala couldn't help snorting in amusement. "But is that all it really takes?"

"Our village elders have accepted we have unique circumstances and have made an exception. Your agreement is all that is required."

"In that case, yes I agree to divorce you, Tomin. But please know that I wish you all the happiness in the galaxy." This time she took his hand. "And that you deserve to be happy."

Tomin squeezed her hand. "If you believe that to be true, then maybe someday I might." He looked distracted for a second. "The connection is about to break. Thank you, Vala. You saved me, I hope you know that."

Vala could feel the tears welling in her eyes. This man meant a lot to her, but it was relief she felt right now more than love. He was right, this was goodbye. She reached up to touch his face, trying to see him there and not Daniel. She wouldn't be able to do this otherwise.

"You should tell him you know. Dr Jackson. You should tell him."

Vala swept away her tears with the heel of her palm, and let out a half laugh. "I do not know what on earth you're talking about, but you're killing the moment here, Tomin."

He put his hand over hers and raised an eyebrow. "Would it help if I said I approved?

She'd always liked his sense of humour, it was kind. She smiled up at him. "Not in the slightest. Goodbye, Tomin."

His smile grew, though it became a little crooked. "Goodbye Vala." Suddenly he lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Vala stiffened in shock for a second before relaxing into it, then almost instantly felt him go rigid. It was almost instinct, the second she felt air between her lips and his, she surged up stealing another kiss. The moment it broke, she closed her eyes. Fuck. What had she done?

"Umm, Vala. What just happened?"

Had Tomin done that on purpose? He couldn't have, could he? She'd best open her eyes or the Daniel explosion would only get bigger. "She took a large step back and opened her eyes, less proximity would help until she got her emotions back in check. "Right, sorry. Stones, Tomin. Personal conversation, lost connection, bad timing." She realised she'd been listing them off with fingers as she said them and quickly shoved her arm behind her back. 

Daniel didn't seem to have noticed. His look had gone from confused annoyance to concern. "Tomin, right ok. Is everything ok? Did he have anything non-personal to say or was this just a personal call? Because not sure I'm totally ok with that..." Vala opened her mouth to reply, but Daniel cut her off. "No, of course it wasn't, sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm sure it was important." He started pacing. "Is he ok? What was his news?" He looked at Vala properly for the first time. "Are you ok?"

He looked flustered, but that was probably Vala just projecting. She needed to leave, she turned to open the office door and waved the piece of paper. "I'm good, you know me Daniel, I'm always good. He couldn't stay long, he left a note." She waved the slightly crumpled paper over her shoulder at Daniel. "I best get this to the General and let him know what happened." She felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder, halting her exit. She turned back, "Just broad strokes of course darling, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. More uncomfortable." She was so embarrassed she hadn't even managed to make that sound suggestive, she needed to get out of there. Now. Before she did something else she'd regret. Like lying to Daniel, again.

"No, it's fine. I understand."

Vala was confused. "So you want me to tell the General about the kiss?"

"No! Well, you probably should... unless it's too personal, but that's not what I'm talking about. Tomin, umm, just now. I understand. I'm ok with it."

He looked upset. Vala was pretty fluent in Daniel Jackson by now and he was definitely upset. He was saying he wasn't. She wanted to stop him being upset, but her preferred method right this second would in fact achieve the opposite. She needed to go. Now. "That's very understanding of you Daniel. Much appreciated. Must dash."

His hand left her shoulder and she fled. But not before shooting a quick look back over her shoulder. Daniel looked stunned. Shit. That hadn't come out right at all. She'd made things worse. She almost ran head-first into Mitchell as she sped away. He said something but she ignored him, waving her piece of paper and yelling "Important message for the General" as she ploughed down the corridor and slalomed around a few more members of staff. She heard the sounds of voices, including those of Mitchell and Daniel, but they weren't calling her name so she tuned them out and headed to her destination. A few minutes later she was stood in front of a door. She knocked and stuffed the now very crumpled note to General Landry into the pocket of her fatigues.

A resonant voice told her to enter almost instantly and she cracked open the door. "Hi Muscles, I'm not disturbing you am I?" She stuck her head in the room.

Teal'c stood up from where he'd been sat on the floor. There was a book open next to him. "Not at all, Vala Mal Doran. How may I assist you?"

Vala stepped in and closed the door behind her. She opened her mouth to start talking, changed her mind about what she was going to say, closed her mouth. Tried to start again. Stopped and then started pacing. Until she walked into the solid wall of Jaffa that had appeared in front of her. He could move very quietly for such a big man. Large but gentle hands took her by the arms and held her in place and warm brown eyes met her own. "You have a question, Vala Mal Doran?"

Right, she could do this. "I've been having flashes of memory from my time as a host. Things I hadn't been able to remember before. Some are fairly unpleasant. But if I could focus, piece some together, I think they could help. Help us, find things. Not treasure, well maybe some treasure, but things that could help the programme keep running until we find our next bad guy to fight, I mean one's sure to come along soon, it's a big Universe after all and we've made quite a lot of noise in it these past few years, someone's going to take notice soon, so the more resources and tools and allies we have before they come along the better, the Lucian Alliance could even be reforming as we speak and yet we need to find this stuff right now or some idiots on a power trip will stop us from going out and finding more in a few months' time which is just self-destructive thinking if you ask me, not that anyone has." She stopped and took a breath. Well at least she'd got something out... 

"Are you finished?" The eyebrow was up. She wasn't sure how to react to Teal'c's apparent amusement. Well amusement or inquiry? It was either/or with him.

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"I think you are not finished, but to this question - of course I shall help you. I admire your bravery in trying to confront your demons for the sake of those you wish to protect. Kel'no'reem could help achieve what you wish, observation without emotion. I believe Daniel Jackson found it helpful when he attempted to review his experiences with the Goa'uld."

"Daniel did this too?"

"Indeed. Did he not send you here?"

"No, I've not... Sam suggested it."

"Colonel Carter is very wise."

"Sure. Totally agree, let's get something on the books." Vala reached for the door handle.

"But that is not the question you came to ask, Vala Mal Doran."

Vala considered going her usual route. And opted to do just that, Teal'c had already said his piece about the Odyssey. "No, all good here, Muscles. Thanks."

"Are you lying to just me, or also to yourself, Vala Mal Doran?"

Vala spun on her heel, ready to protest her innocence, but the look on Teal'c's face stopped her in her tracks. There was love and understanding and something that said he'd see through whatever smoke screen she put us, regardless of how good. She suddenly realised with absolute clarity that this man possibly knew her better than she knew herself.

"Is it worth it, Teal'c?" She looked him dead in the eye, "Would Daniel ever want me?" 

Teal'c was always the epitome of enigmatic. But Vala saw his gaze soften, and saw a fondness for her she'd never seen from anyone before, bar her parents and her one-time fiancee. But she shrugged that aside (all had let her down after all - Teal'c hadn't, so far). 

"You should never let fear steer your course, if so those who use fear as their tool have already won."

Vala wanted to punch him. She felt her eyes narrow and her back stiffen. "Well thanks for that fortune cookie wisdom, Teal'c!" She'd trusted him with something she could barely admit to herself and that's what she got 'Don't be a coward'?! She spun and reached for the door. She was hurt, and as usual that led to anger. She pushed down on the handle and pulled, only to have a large strong palm push back against the opening door, halting her exit. She heard Teal'c sigh - Teal'c almost never sighed. She turned back and saw a look of concern on the handsome Jaffa's face, that was entirely new to her. The Teal'c who had come off the Odyssey was clearly not the same one who had set off with them. Clearly 50-odd years living in close-quarters with humans had left their mark in more than just his hair.

Teal'c gestured to his floor mats - he had two out already she now realised. Was this a new habit? Or an old one for him? "Please sit, Vala. I think we have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned this as a 3 chapter story - now most likely 5. I decided it needed a bit more fun. More Teal'c, Sam, Cam and Jack. And that deserved another chapter or 2. As much as I think Vala and Daniel are as right for each other as 2 self-destructive, self-hating, awesome, valiant, open-hearted, adventurous people can be, the Unending scene was relationship napalm. But as they were on a slow-motion Titanic, it worked out, kind of. Redo's should be fun, 'Window of Opportunity' had Daniel explaining this to Jack - about time he benefits from that as well I feel! ;)

Vala knew that if she tried the exit again, Teal'c wouldn't stop her. He'd respect her choice to leave. But, in spite of her anger, his use of just her first-name (a total first! ) was enough to pique her interest in what he'd say next.

"Fine!" She stomped over what was clearly the 'guest matt', showing her displeasure in every step, and sat down.

When she looked back at Teal'c she would have sworn he'd just fought back a smile. This was unfair, she'd have to start working him out all over again.

Stoic demeanour now back in place. Teal'c nodded and returned to his former position. "I apologise, I did not mean any offence, Vala Mal Doran. Indeed it is my wish to avoid any injury to the feelings of my friends that is my primary reason for not disclosing what happened on my Odyssey. That and the fact that whilst those with me were you, you are not them. They would not wish their choices, limited though they were, to impact your decisions here. I would be dishonouring their memory by allowing that to take place."

Vala could see his point... "But...!" 

"But you feel this could do no harm? Which I understand, but things must happen in their own time, decisions and actions cease to have value and we lose the opportunity for learning and growth if we try to take short cuts through life."

Vala couldn't come up of a counter argument to that right now, but she was willing to go away and have a think. Or return to her fall back of annoying the information out of him. 

Teal'c looked amused. Almost as if he knew exactly what she was going through her mind. He very well might have. In fact he might be the one person that approach would have no impact on. If she knew herself, she'd probably attempted the tactic on the Jaffa so many times in that other unknown life, that he'd probably be immune by now. 

Shit. That wasn't even an evens bet. Vala needed to adjust her whole way of thinking if she was going to achieve anything here. She stood, ready to leave.

"But I can perhaps advise you as a friend." Teal'c gestured towards his seating space again. Well, that was a start at least.

"If you insist." Always make them think they were really doing you the favour if you can - that was one of the first lessons she'd learned from Jacek.

She sat again, crossed legs and all.

Teal'c looked at her, she looked back. "When we returned from that mission Vala Mal Doran, you pursued me to ask about the personal entanglements that had occurred in the 50 years that we had erased. You asked if you and I had grown closer - in fact you virtually mentioned every romantic permutation of our team, bar you and Daniel Jackson. You are now asking about him and you alone, why?"

Vala opened her mouth and shut it in quick order. She had an answer ready to go. It was a lie. She wondered why she wanted to say it, she didn't know. She had another answer ready as well. She didn't know which to pick. All she knew was that she trusted Teal'c. And he knew she wanted something from him. This was quid pro quo.

"You know why. It was too much to stake."

Teal'c almost laughed. "Indeed, but you are only half-way there, Vala Mal Doran. This is the time and place to say it plain and clear."

Fuck him.

"Fuck you."

"Deflection will not work, Vala Mal Doran. What do you feel about Daniel Jackson?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you persist with your questioning?"

"Knowledge has value, Teal'c. You know this."

"Yet you did not pursue the most valuable knowledge, you only asked after your future relationship."

Crap.

"You care about Daniel Jackson a great deal. And he is fortunate that you do so."

Vala couldn't help feel she'd just both lost and won some how. But it didn't feel like Teal'c was done...

"Well... I."

"I have known Daniel Jackson for many years, and I believe I am the reason he is now so 'isolated'. I stole his bride and then killed her to save him. I owe him his happiness. He would never accept this, but this is what I feel, regardless." 

Vala could only imagine that she resembled a gasping fish right now. "But..."

"But you are here, and care for him, maybe more than you are willing to admit. And so, as a friend to you both, all I can say is that nothing can happen unless your link to Tomin is no longer in place."

"It's not! He just..."

Teal'c held up a hand and Vala fell silent.

"And that while I believe communication will be an ongoing issue between the two of you, it is one that can be overcome, and I would be willing to offer my assistance with that. Be... I believe the Tau'ri phrase is 'a sounding board'."

Her mouth closed with an audible click of her teeth coming together too hard. She'd come here expecting... she didn't know. To have her hopes and heart crushed. To get nothing but a blank face and a refusal to disclose anything. She certainly wasn't expecting this. She wasn't even sure what 'this' was!

Well she wasn't about to let a gift pony go to waste. "So, you'll tell me nothing, but you'll help me is what you're saying here, Muscles?"

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. "But only if you are prepared to say out loud, here and now what it is I would be aiding you with."

Vala suddenly felt as it an invisible hand she'd barely been aware of had just been removed from where it had been pressing down, hard against her chest. She stood up and began pacing again. "You're a tough negotiator. I maintain you would have been a hell of a partner, Teal'c." There was a look of restrained mirth on the Jaffa's face now. Vala chose to ignore that. She spun on her heel and gestured dramatically. "Tell me how to seduce Daniel, oh Yoda!"

Ok, maybe she hadn't totally ignored it. The look had definitely gone now though. If she had to name the look that had replaced it, 'unimpressed' would be her best bet. A few too many seconds of silence passed for Vala's personal comfort. She crossed her arms and looked up at the grey ceiling. Fine, wrong approach. "Fine, please tell me how to make Daniel want me."

More silence. She glanced down. Teal'c's expression had shifted into something harder to read, but it was softer than she was expecting. She suddenly realised what it was he was waiting for her to say. The invisible hand was back, this time grabbing at her throat. She felt sick. She hadn't been prepared for anything like what was happening now.

Teal'c now just looked concerned. "Vala Mal Doran, maybe..." This time it was her turn to silence him. "Just give me a second here, Muscles."

She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to say... that, maybe she never would be, not to Daniel and not to anyone else. But compromise was the heart of all negotiation, so maybe she could offer something else that would suffice. She sat down heavily and looked her friend in the eye. This had better pay off. "Please help me convince Daniel that I have serious feelings for him, because I can't do it. I try and I keep failing. He won't believe me." That was as high as she was willing to go this hand.

Teal'c met her eyes for a moment, before clearly making his decision. He stood and offered her a hand to help her up of the floor of his quarters. She accepted.

"Indeed." He raised her off the ground with little effort and maintained his grip on her hand once she was fully upright, giving it a single firm shake before releasing her. "I believe we have an accord, Vala Mal Doran." It was the Tau'ri way to seal deals she knew. It was absurd and she loved it.

The invisible hand seemed to leave her at the same moment Teal'c's did. She felt lighter all of a sudden. "Indeed we do, Teal'c. So, where do we start?"

The eyebrow was up again and there was a hint of a smile. "I believe the Tau'ri custom calls for 'drinks' in these situations."

She laughed. "Sounds perfect to me, Muscles." They were stood-down so there shouldn't be any objections to her leaving the base for a bit. But there was still the matter of her delivery and report to the General. She was probably already going to get an earful for the detour she'd made. But it had been worth it. "Shall we say 1800? I have to drop something off with General Landry first, and that might include a bit of explanation." She glanced down at her BDUs. "And a quick costume change is required."

"1800 hours is acceptable. Is your matter with General Landry one I should be made aware of?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later." She pulled open the door and turned to him. "Thank you, Teal'c."

The Jaffa's half-smile grew. "You are most welcome, Vala."

She moved to leave but paused when she heard a sound from Teal'c's direction and turned back. "May I suggest informing Daniel Jackson of our plans to go off base this evening. In person. Once you are ready to leave."

She returned his smile with one of her own. She'd suspected Teal'c could play dirty if the situation required it. "Isn't that too much like what I've been doing so far?" Was it too much to hope that this risk she was taking would even turn out to offer some fun along the way.

"Your approach is not without some merit." Teal'c seemed to be enjoying this too, he sounded almost jocular.

"Good to know." She laughed again. "I am yours to guide, Sensei." They'd watched Karate Kid at the last team movie night. She'd sort of enjoyed it. Getting free 'help' under the guise of training had been an approach she'd used herself a time or two.

"And may I suggest the blue dress." She knew the exact one he meant. She'd had to buy a replacement, as the original had been pretty much destroyed during her abduction and escape, but it was a good match. She wouldn't have gone quite this far herself. What was she letting herself in for? But she had to trust that Teal'c knew what he was doing or the entire thing was doomed to failure from the get-go.

"Ok, blue dress it is, Sir."

She snapped a jaunty salute and paced off. Her nerves were already buzzing. Hopefully the drinks planned for this evening would help settle them. She reached into her pocket and patted the letter. She'd play delivery girl and then she'd try to win Daniel over. With Teal'c's help, she might even succeed.

She was truly terrified, so why couldn't she keep this smile off her face?

One thing's for sure, it had been a hell of a day. Three hours to go. Patience had never been Vala's strong suit, but she was willing to give it a try, willing to give a lot of things a try today it would appear. She'd never done anything like this before. But she'd never had a team she relied on before, so that could be it. She was almost sprinting to Landry's office. Maybe, for once the Universe was working in her favour. She arrived at the General's office door. Here and now, she was willing to take this bet.

She knocked.

"Enter!"

Vala took a deep breath and opened the door. _Here goes nothing_!


End file.
